Super sisters
by avengersbleach lover101
Summary: This story is based off JLU Caroline Jones is a superheroes and fights crime with her adopted sister Ashley Jones but what happens when they both fall in love with two unexpected heroes, vigilante and shining knight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own justice league or justice league unlimited! I just own Caroline and ashley!

Superhero name: miss flame

Real name: Caroline jones

Personally: mean (according to the league), not afraid to speak her mind, bit cocky, can be nice, smart and fast

Likes: technology, watching the stars on the watchtower, children, chicken, fruit and ice cream

Powers: she can control fire and lighting

* * *

Superhero name: shifter

Real name: Ashley jones

Personally: mischievous, forgetful, lazy, blunt, cheerful and weird

Likes: animals, candy, nature, swimming, oreos, (looks like we have another oreo lover) books and ham

Powers: she can change into any animal

* * *

Caroline pov

Me and ashley were walking around the watchtower looking for the cafeteria. Even though we been in the justice league for a few months we still forget where the cafeteria is. "I told you we should've went left not right!" Ashley groaned, "I swear I remember going right!" I argued, "well your memory sucks!" Ashley snapped then turn into to hamster and got on my shoulder.

"I'm tired!" Ashley said then her stomach grumbled. "And hungry!" I sigh and rubbed my head to try a relive a headache that I just got. Ashley turn back into human and begin to complain on how hungry she was again.

"Are you two ladies lost?" A voice ask from behind us. I turn around to see vigilante and shining knight. "No!" Yes!" Me and ashley said at the same time. "No! We are not lost ashley!" I said, "yes we are lost!" Ashley exclaimed I growl quietly, I was not a big fan of shining knight.

I mean come on he says he's from the medieval times. It's impossible to still be alive and he even has a flying horse! He said he got it from Merlin, yeah right! "We are trying to find the cafeteria." Ashley said, "we were on our way to the cafeteria ourselves." Vigilante said, me and ashley followed vigilante and shining knight to the cafeteria.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ashley said then immediately got in line. I got in line too along with vigilante and shining knight. "Hey! Do you two want to sit with us?" Ashley ask, 'really ashley!?' I thought angrily. 'Please say no!' I thought, "sure." Vigilante said, we all sat down at a empty table.

Me and ashley sat across from vigilante and shining knight. "So vigilante, are you a real cowboy?" Ashley ask, vigilante nodded and they both begin to talk to each other leaving me and shining knight eating quietly. "So, I hear that you are from medieval times." I said trying to start a conversation.

Shining knight nodded, "yes, I was a knight for king Arthur." He said, "lair." I said bluntly surprising him. "Excuse me." Shining knight said a little offended. "You are a liar, it's impossible to still be alive and you also have a flying horse." I said

"I am from medieval times and Merlin the wizard gave me my horse." He said, "drop the act! I know you a not a knight you faker!" I shouted some of the superheroes looked over to us. Vigilante and ashley stopped talking and looked at us. "I am not fake!" Shining knight exclaimed, I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right! It's impossible!" I said, ashley tugged on my sleeve. "Umm...Carol, people are looking." She said, I look around to see all the superheroes looking at me and shining knight. I grunt and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Ashley pov

The cafeteria was silence until shining knight walked out, fuming. "Well, that was random?" I said trying to find a word for what we just saw. "I'm guessing miss flame don't really like shining knight." Vigilante said, I sigh. "Yeah you're right, I knew carol didn't like shining knight. So I was walking on thin ice by asking you two sit with us." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm gonna try and find carol." I said the transform into bird and flew out of the cafeteria. "Hey j'onn!" I said, he turn around. "Yes?" He ask, "have you see carol?" I ask, j'onn shook his head. "No, I have not see miss flame." He said, I sigh and flew away. "Where are you carol?" I said as I fly around the watchtower.

"I give up." I said then turn back human. "I'm going back to my room." I said then walk to the room me and carol share. I open the door and guess who I saw carol sitting in a chair. "You were in our room all this time?" I ask carol, who was on her phone. "Yeah!" She replied not even looking up from her phone.

"You know you're going to apologize to shining knight right?" "Yeah right! I'm not apologizing." Carol said, I sigh and got in bed. "Goodnight carol." I said, "night." I heard then fell asleep.

* * *

This is a shining knight x oc and vigilante x oc love story because they don't get much love and they're my favorite character in justice league unlimited! Also shining knight x oc is the main couple but there might be a chapter or two with vigilante! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Reviews make me happy! Also the cover is Caroline and ashley! Caroline is the one in red and black while Ashley is the one in blue and silver. If someone write a reviews I'll update


	2. Chapter 2

I got my first review yay! And to answer your question carol world is based on logic and technology she already knew aliens existed because the universe is a big place. She also wasn't surprise at aquaman because water cover most of earth. Cyborgs are technology so she knew that was possible. Basically carol doesn't like shining knight because she can't explain why he's here and why he's still alive. Plus he has a flying horse which she also can't explain.

Caroline pov

* * *

I was in my room that I shared with ashley at 4 am wide awake. "I gotta stop staying up this late." I said while closing my laptop. "Maybe I can at least get a few hours of sleep." I said then lay my head on my desk and close my eyes. I got 2 hours of sleep. 2 hours! Until ashley woke me up saying it's time to go get breakfast.

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped angrily at her. "But we have a mission after breakfast!" She said I groaned and slowly got out of my chair. "Were you up at 5 again?" Ashley ask with her arms crossed.

"Maybe." I replied and walk in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk out a few minutes later looking more awake.

"Ready?" Ashley ask, I just nodded and grabbed my phone. We walk out of our room to go to the cafeteria. "Hey carol do you um...remember where the cafeteria is?" Ashley ask, I roll my eyes. "Yeah I remember." I said then leaded her to the cafeteria.

"Hey, carol there's vigilante." Ashley said pointing over to vigilante, who was eating alone. Which was unusual because he usually always with shining knight. "Can we sit with him shining knight not there." Ashley said, "I don't rea-" I was about to say but was cut off by ashley doing puppy eyes.

"Fine." I sigh and we walk over to vigilante. "Hi vigilante! How are you doing?" Ashley ask, "fine miss, but I can't find shining knight." Vigilante said, "good." I mumble under my breath. Ashley elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow!" "Hello vigilante, ashley and...Miss flame." A voice said I turn around and saw shining knight.

"Hi faker." I said in a sickly sweet voice. Shining knight glared slightly at me. "Hey enough you two!" Another voice said we all look to see green lantern (John) with his arms crossed. "Hey GL what do you want?" Ashley ask, "batman wants to see you four." GL said then walk away.

"Ashley what did you do?" I ask annoyed, "what!? I didn't do anything!" Ashley defended, I sigh and got up. We all walk to the control room where batman was typing on the big computer.

"What did ashley do batman?" I ask, "nothing," batman said but then look over to ashley. "That I know of." He said, "and that's not why you four are here." Batman said.

"I have two mission for you four, so you have to go in pairs." He say then a picture of ultra humanite, led luther, star sapphire and the shade. He then point to vigilante and ashley.

"Star sapphire and the shade are in metropolis and are stealing batteries, you two go to metropolis and try to stop them from getting the batteries to luther and ultra humanite." Batman said then pointed to me and shining knight.

"You two go to an island where ultra humanite and lex Luther are building a weapon destroy the weapon if they fail to stop star sapphire and the shade." He finished then went back to typing.

"I gotta go with shining knight! Can't I go with ashley or vigilante?" I ask, "no." Batman replied without even looking at me. "But bat-" "no buts now go." He said, I sigh. "When do we start?" I ask hoping that he wouldn't say now. "Now." He stated, I grinded my teeth trying not to say anything.

"Come on carol." Ashley said while pulling me out of the control room. It was silence between all of us. "I can't believe this!" I exclaimed "I can't believe that I'm working with a faker!" I said pointing at shining knight who ignored me and had his arms crossed.

We walk to the beam room where I saw j'onn and a few other superheroes. Vigilante and ashley walk on the pad, ashley look at j'onn. "Beam us down j'onn." She said, j'onn nodded and press a button. They were beam down now on metropolis.

"Okay, our turn." I said, me and shining knight got on the pad. I nodded and j'onn beam us down to the island. "Wow, it's hot." Was the first thing I said when we got here. "Yes, it is." Shining knight agreed, "I wasn't talking to you faker!" I snap at him. Shining knight was about to replied but a laser came out of the sand and begin to fire.

"Take cover!" I said and pushed shining knight by a near by rock. "Are you okay?" I ask, "I should be asking you that." Shining knight said I look at him confused for a moment until I looked at my shoulder and saw it had a mark on it from the laser.

"I'm fine!" I said then shot fire from my right hand hitting the laser. We look around to see no more lasers. "Okay let's go but lets be careful." I said, me and shining knight walk in the jungle without knowing that we were being watched by a camera.

Third person pov

Lex Luther look at screen and smirk. "It seems we have trespassers ultra humanite." Luther said, "they won't make it through our defense." Ultra humanite said not even looking up from his work.

"I've done some research on the girl, we could use her powers if star sapphire and shade fail to bring the batteries." Luther said. "What can she do?" Ultra ask, "she and control fire and lighting." Luther replied, then press a few buttons. "If she survives that is."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter reviews make me happy!


End file.
